Great California quake of 2022
10.5 - West Coast 10.5 Fault.jpg Badge-sayhi.png Seismographs.png The Great California quake of 2022 was one of the Worst Earthquakes to Ever hit North America. West Coast Island 10.5 San Francisco Los Angeles San Diego September 14th 2022. Earthquake Fault San Andreas Fault 10.5 Crest Warning Quake People Land West Coast California Town City M 10.5 Clock Time 1:09 San Francisco M 9.2 Los Angeles M 9.1 M 8.9 San Diego 9/14/22 Clock 1:09 Time Earthquake M 10.5 Ready. San-andreas-fault-map.jpg Earthquake Fault M 10.5 Jump Quake Great Aftershock 10.5 San Francisco 9.2 Los Angeles 9.1 San Diego 8.9 Quake Jump Drop! Cover! Hold On! High! Hey On! Watch Out! All On! Get Out! Everybody! Alaska British Columbia Washington Oregon California Mexico Get Out Here Now Coming To Earthquake Fault Big One West Coast 10.3 A 10.5 Something Quake Land Alaska British Columbia Washington Oregon California Mexico Big One Is Coming To Earthquake Fault Quake Aftershock Drop! Cover! Hold On! Hey On! High! Out! Everybody! Let Out! September 14th 2022 Ready Here God Bless Pray. People Save National Guard Camp Future North America.jpg Rupturing Creating Waterway May 1st 2023 Rebuilt Future City Sacramentokoyo San Franciscokoyo Oaklandokoyo San Joseokoyo Hollywoodokoyo San Bernardinokoyo Los Angelesokoyo San Diegokoyo California State Free Future Before And After Seattle And Portland Redding Reno And Sacramento And Oakland At San Francisco At San Jose And Hollywood San Bernardino And Way Los Angeles And San Diego Las Vegas Mexico City West Coast Fault Earthquake Cascadia And San Andreas Fault Big One Begin Great 10.5 Jump Big One Is Coming To Earthquake Great 10.5 Magnitude 10.3 Washington Oregon Nevada California Mexico September 14 2022 Begin Seattle M 7.9 Tacoma M 8.2 Olympia M 8.0 Portland M 8.5 Redding M 8.4 Sacramento M 8.9 Oakland M 8.8 San Francisco M 9.2 San Jose M 8.6 Reno M 8.7 Las Vegas M 8.1 Hollywood M 8.0 Bakersfield M 8.1 San Bernardino M 8.0 Santa Barbara M 8.1 And AT Los Angeles M 9.1 San Diego M 9.3 Mexico City M 9.4 Jump Quake September 14th 2022 12:09 Clock PM Stat 'You Will Feel It On West Coast!' Drop! Cover! Hold On! Hey On! High! Out! Everybody! Let Out! Run! Look Out! Would Magnitude Great 10.3 At 10.5 Earthquake Alert! San andreas earthquake17.jpg Earthquake Alert! Magnitude Great 10.3 At 10.5 Time Is 12:09 Clock PM Alert Evacuation Warning People Summer September 14th 2022 Afternoon Time Is 12:09 Clock PM Alert! Evacuation Warning People Stat Begin Ring Of Fire Earthquake Fault Cascadia San Andreas Big One Afternoon 12:09 Is Coming To Quake 10:3 At 10.5 Jump Alaska British Columbia Washington Idaho Oregon Wyoming Manitoba North Dakota South Dakota Nebraska Kansas Oklahoma Texas Ontario Minnesota Wisconsin Michigan Indiana Ohio Missouri Kentucky Tennessee Arkansas Mississippi Alabama Georgia Connecticut Massachusetts Rhode Island New York Then New Hampshire Maine Vermont Quebec Alberta Saskatchewan Pennsylvania West Virginia Bahamas Virginia North Carolina South Carolina Florida Montana Colorado New Mexico Utah Nevada Arizona California Hawaii Mexico Drop! Cover! Hold On! Aftershock Earthquake Magnitude 10.0 As 10.1 As 10.2 As 10.3 As 10.4 As 10.5 History 1906 San Francisco The Event San Francisco Los Angeles San Diego M 10.5 After the quake After the great quake of 2022, 260 miles of California and 15 miles of Nevada split off and away from north America, The resulting split now resulted in the new island being called New Canada and being called the 51st state. This was the worst quake ever recorded. San Francisco Los Angeles San Diego Category:Destructive earthquakes Category:Deadly earthquakes Category:Earthquakes with Magnitude 8.0+ Category:San Andreas Fault